When it Rains
by venusg0spel
Summary: AU.   Zack came back after Advent Children, and now it's DoC era. Cloud got a message from Weiss about Zack. Cloud might go boom. YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS. sucky description, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** yeah, ZackXCloud, and a third person later, but I'm not telling you who it is. XD I'm trying to work on writing better, so comments would be great! : D yeah, it's gonna get lemony after a while. Letting you know that now.

**Rating: **M

Squats. It's what Zack did. No matter what the problem was, what time it was, or where, for that matter. When he needed to concentrate, or not think about something, it happened.

Right now, he was thinking. More specifically, he was thinking about a clear sky blue-eyed, fluffy chocobo haired swordsman.

_'He's changed,'_ Zack thought. '_But...it's been almost ten years, I think, since we've met, and majority of those years, I was in the life stream.'_

He was so wrapped up in thinking, his SOLDIER senses didn't pick up on the apartment door opening, the familiar clunk of boots hitting the ground, or softly padding feet getting closer to their room.

He did notice, however, the bedroom door slamming open and First Tsurugi being slammed into the wall next to the Buster Sword, making it bounce lightly off the wall. Glancing up, he saw Cloud with his head bowed, hand still out stretched over the hilt of his sword.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, stopping mid-squat, hands still clenched together.

'_This is who Cloud is now, a battle-hardened warrior who beat Seph, three? No, two times._' Zack thought to himself, standing up and looking at Cloud, who looked up, and Zack could almost see the mask of indifference falling off, piece by piece. His eyes were quickly drowning in tears. Quickly closing the space between them, he put his hands lightly on Cloud's shoulders.

Suddenly, Zack had a thought, maybe even a epiphany. '_I'm the only one to see him like this_.' For a moment, Cloud looked like the little 16-year-old grunt he was when they first met. Zack would never tell him that to his face though, on the fear of getting shredded by Tsurugi. He did try to burn the image forever in his mind.

"Spiky, what's wrong?" Zack asked, looking Cloud in the eyes. This seemed to make matters worse, for Cloud actually started crying, but Zack only saw that for a second before Cloud shook his head and layed his head on Zack's shoulder. Zack didn't say anything, but put his arms around Cloud's waist and pulling him close.

Zack could feel his shoulder getting damp from the silent tears Cloud was shedding. 'Pretty people, 'specially Cloud, shouldn't cry.' He thought. This bothered the puppy, he didn't like people crying, it made the good moods he worked so hard to make for people go away.

Gently pulling Cloud, he made a path to the bed and carefully pushed Cloud down, so he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of Cloud, Zack kept his hands on Cloud's shoulders. "You there Spiky? Or is it the Lone Wolf?" Zack wondered.

Cloud snorted. "Like Lone Wolf would ever cry like this. It's me, Zack" Cloud started to wipe at his tears, but Zack beat him to it, gently using his sleeve to wipe the tears. He moved his hand to Cloud's cheek, while Cloud closed his eyes and turned into Zack's hand. Zack smiled and layed his head in Cloud's lap, letting him keep his hand on his face, and turning his head so he could partially see the blonde.

"Now, you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to guess?" Zack asked, grinning. Cloud opened his eyes and looked down at him, while Zack turned his head more to look completely at him. Cloud took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Zack's hand, the strength he was using would've crushed a normal man's hand. Zack thanked Gaia for his enhanced strength.

Zack sat up, and gently pulled his hand away from Cloud, and climbed onto the bed, pulling Cloud with him while he leaned his back against the headboard. He gently took Cloud's hand, and pulled him up, so his slight frame was pressed against his, with Cloud's back to his chest, and Zack's arms tight around his waist. Cloud leaned his head back so it was on Zack's shoulder, while Zack put his put his chin on Cloud's shoulder, leaning into Cloud and playing the part of the puppy everyone knew and loved, he nuzzled Cloud.

"It's this scientist...Weiss, he sent a mercenary to track me down and give me a message. Zack, he threatened to take you away to Weiss, so the bastard could experiment on you...they said, like Genesis." Cloud said as he turned into Zack's warm chest, gripping tightly to Zack's shirt.

"Cloud..." Zack started, unbelieving. Cloud shook his head.

"I've already lost you once, and that was the most painful day of my life. I thought I would never be able to see your smiling face again...I'm not going to lost you again." He said shakily, voice muffled by Zack's chest. Zack gently pried Cloud off of his chest and held him at arm's distance, making Cloud look him in the eye.

"Spike, I died once, I'm not gonna do it again. Well, not for a long time anyways." Zack thumped his chest. "This backwater expert knows how to survive. No old fat scientist, or company, is gonna take me away from you. When I die, it'll be over 20 years from now, and I'll die while doing squats. It's the Zack Fair way to go." Zack finished, and kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. Cloud was shaking slightly as he sighed and leaned back into Zack's comforting embrace, closing his eyes again.

"Zack...if anything happened to you, my rage would be worse than Sephiroth's. Nothing would stop me from destroying them with my bare hands. I can't deal with you leaving me twice." Cloud was crying silently. Zack shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Cloud, nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise. You have to realize this puppy is actually a wolf." Zack started, getting a cold look in his eye. "Did you forget that I was a first class SOLDIER?" Cloud frowned.

"No, that's not it!" Cloud said fiercely.

"I think it is. Maybe I have to give you a reminder." Something had snapped in Zack, maybe it was the fact that Zack hadn't had anything to do for a while but stay at the apartment, and that made him feel a lot less masculine, and the fact that Cloud was ignoring the fact that he was a trained SOLDIER, and he could kill someone with a well placed hit, so he flipped them over so he was leaning over Cloud. He grabbed Cloud's wrists and held them over his head.

"You need to learn, Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAOISCENE. That's it. **_

"Z-Zack?" Cloud asked as Zack grabbed his wrists and held them tightly over his head.

"Shush. You do what I say, when I say, and how I say it. Understand?" Zack grinned wolfishly. Cloud could only look at him with a wide-eyed stare and nod. Zack smirked and ground his hips into Cloud's.

"Now. Strip." Zack leaned back against the headboard, and looked at Cloud. Cloud swallowed, he didn't know what to expect. Deciding to just do what Zack said, he sat up and back on his heels, before he reached behind him to undo the buckles that held on his shoulder pauldron and his sword harness. After he slid that off, he crawled off the bed and layed it in chair, and turned back to face Zack, who still had that wolfish grin. He decided then, that if Zack was going to do this to him, Cloud was gonna tease the hell out of him. Lightly dragging his hands up his chest, he went for he zipper on his sleeveless shirt. Trying to keep a demure look on his face, he kept his head down, not looking Zack in the face. He slid his hands back up his body and pinched at his nipples lightly, smirking inwardly when he heard Zack groan quietly. Cloud lightly scraped his hands down his chest to the button on his pants. He made himself blush, for once grateful for this skill, as he unbuttoned and started unzipping his pants. He pulled them and his boxers down in one move, and kneeled back on the bed, waiting for Zack's next order.

"Good boy. Now, go into the closet and bring me a belt." Zack ordered, palming himself lightly through his pants. Cloud got up and went to the closet and pulled out one of his black leather belts and gave it to Zack before kneeling in front of him again. Zack smirked and sat up, before pulling Cloud's arms behind him, and bound his hands tightly. Cloud whimpered quietly, before he could stop himself. Zack leaned back against the headboard and grinned.

"Suck." He said. Cloud scooted up between Zack's legs before leaning forward even more, Zack loved the view he was getting of Cloud's ass, and begun unzipping Zack's pants. Zack started unbuttoning his shirt, and threw it somewhere over Cloud's head. Cloud got his pants unzipped and started pulling them down with his teeth. Once Cloud got them past Zack's member, Zack finished taking them off. Cloud scooted back up and looked at Zack from underneath a fringe of hair, blushing lightly. Zack didn't say anything, but grabbed the back of Cloud's hair and pushed him down, so close to his cock, he could feel Cloud's breath.

"Cloud, don't make me tell you again." Zack threatened. Cloud got the message and licked the head of Zack's member lightly, before he moved his head and started kissing and nipping lightly at the sides of the member. Cloud moved back to the head, then he took the head in his mouth and starting tounging at the slit.

"Good boy...Cloud." Zack mumbled. Yet another thing he loved about Cloud, was that he gave the best blowjobs. _Ever._ He lightly pushed Cloud's head down, urging him to go deeper. Cloud got a deep breath through his nose, and slid down, down more until the head was hitting the back of his throat. Cloud swallowed around Zack, making Zack moan. He smirked inwardly, loving the fact that it was him who could make Zack moan like that. Cloud started sucking for a bit, tracing the veins with his tounge, before he slowly starting bobbing his head up and down, stopping every once and a while to lick at the head. Zack moaned, and slid his hand down Cloud's back, down between his ass cheeks. Sliding his finger over Cloud's puckered hole, he pressed the tip of his finger lightly on his hole, feeling Cloud's ass clench around his finger. He pulled Cloud off his dick, and started thinking out loud.

"Should I just...take you dry?" Cloud got wide-eyed at this, but then sighed in relief when Zack shook his head. "Nah, then you'd get blood on us and the bed. I know what to do. Cloud, get yourself ready for me." Cloud actually blushed at that. It's not that he hasn't fingered himself before, but he's never done it in front of someone. Zack leaned over and unbuckled the belt from Cloud's wrists, before he got into the nightstand and pulled out a tube of cherry scented lube. He handed it to Cloud and smirked, and motioned for Cloud to turn around so he could see. Cloud was still on his knees, so he spread his legs out, and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. He moved his fingers behind him and begun to circle his finger around his entrance and gasped lightly when Zack moved his hands and spread Cloud's asscheeks so he got a good view. Cloud pressed his middle finger in, before sliding it in and out, trying to search for his prostate. After he got adjusted, he pulled almost all the way out and slid his index finger in next to the middle finger. Scissoring them, he began to thrust them in. The second thrust, he found hsi prostate. Letting out a moan, he pushed a third finger in, and kept scissoring them out, prodding his prostate roughly.

"Stop." Zack said, moving slightly against the headboard. Cloud whimpered quietly at the feeling of being empty, but he knew he'd be filled with something better with fingers in a bit.

"Come here, Cloud, and ride me." Cloud crawled forward and straddled Zack's lap. Zack gripped onto Cloud's hips and lifted him up. Cloud stiffled a moan when he felt the head pressing into his hole. Zack shook his head.

"Nu-uh, don't hide 'em. I want to hear you _scream_." Zack smirked as he slammed Cloud down. Cloud started to move, quickly at first, then faster, all the while moving himself, trying to hit his prostate. Cloud moaned loudly as he found it, and started going faster. Zack glanced between them at Cloud's dick. It was hard, painfully so, and precum was sliding down it, teasingly. He leaned forward, thankful for the flexibility and started to lick at Cloud's precum. He finally pulled back and started sucking at Cloud's left nipple, while pinching the right. He stopped after a minute, smirking in satisfaction as they both were red and erect. Grabbing the back of Cloud's head, he pushed his head so his ear was near Zack's mouth.

"I'm not gonna touch you. Come from you pounding your sweet little ass onto my dick over and over again." He whispered, swiping his tounge once on the shell of Cloud's ear. He turned and kissed Cloud hard, and flipped them over, taking control. Cloud started moaning into the kiss as he got closer to climax, and Zack thrust his tounge into Cloud's mouth as soon as he started moaning. Zack, feeling his climax quickly approaching, started pounding into Cloud harder, if that was even possible. Zack loved Cloud's ass, so much. It was tight, almost virgin tight everytime. Cloud screamed his release, pulling Zack quickly out of his reverie. Feeling Cloud's ass clenching around him, and Cloud's come landing on his chest, Zack went balls deep into Cloud as he rode out his climax. Cloud would never admit it, but he loved the feeling of Zack cumming in him. It made him feel so full, maybe even complete. When Zack finished, Cloud leaned up and started swiping his tounge across Zack's chest, licking up his seed. Zack pulled out gently, frowning when Cloud winced.

"Lesson taught, Zack." Cloud panted. Zack leaned in and kissed Cloud, tasting Cloud's seed in his mouth. Zack smiled softly at how Cloud looked right now, sweaty, tired, sore, but at ease at the same time. Cloud yawned and curled up, while Zack spooned up behind him, holding Cloud to his chest.

"Night chocobo-head." Zack yawned, kissing Cloud sweetly on the cheek.

"Night puppy." Cloud mumbled sleepily. Zack shook his head. As they fell asleep, the reason Zack had to teach Cloud a "lesson" was soon forgotten...

Until the next time.

* * *

**Author's note: My first attempt at writing smut, please keep that in mind... -sweatdrop- I actually have the entire plot for this story, which is better than what I used to do, which was just make it up as I go along, which lead to a lot of unfinished stories. Once again, reviews are the spark that gives Zack and Cloud to have nosebleed worthy moments. 3**


End file.
